guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Beautiful Gae
Rate-a-user Awesome #Freaking Awesome Wyvern 18:10, 1 March 2007 (CST) # Horrible #But also horrible, what with the mind scarring, children tossing, so on and so forth... (Is being on both sides allowed? If not just erase this one, because he's more awesome than horrible) Wyvern 18:10, 1 March 2007 (CST) # Delete/ban #No votes here Naming Complaints Here ehm ur name is rather.... --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 02:58, 21 February 2007 (CST) :There's a method to the madness. --Beautiful Gae 03:33, 21 February 2007 (CST) ::Seriously... how is Gae pronounced? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:37, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::It's pronounced 'gA. My account is named after one of my characters, and there's a story behind that. It's rather humorous as an inside joke, but I'll leave that for when I get my character page up. --Beautiful Gae 14:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) Userbox & Resolution Troubles My userboxes layout get messed up depending on browser resolution. What looks fine on my laptop at 1024x768 is atrocious at 1280x1024. Is this a browser trait? FF on lappy, Opera on desktop. --Beautiful Gae 22:14, 22 February 2007 (CST) Professional Mind Corruption Services Hahaha, I remember running into you in shing jea monastary... thanks for scarring me for life >.> Wyvern Afini 23:32, 23 February 2007 (CST) :Beautiful Gae is proud to bring to you the highest quality scarring for life, made with the freshest ingredients and delivered with care from our home to yours. --Beautiful Gae 00:42, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::aggree with wyvern- one of the few people that got on my ignore list and has stayed there ever since! grats! --Jasminethetender 14:07, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::Oh man, I was checking out the prices of runes a couple months ago (right after the Dragon Festival, I think) and had to turn off All Chat and add three people to the ignore list who were giving you crap about your name. To be perfectly honest, I haven't turned All Chat back on since. XD Kyroth Vyzaltar 23:28, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC)